1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a stacking connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
These years, universal serial bus (USB) connector is very popular, almost every electronic device in the market is arranged at least one USB connector. The USB connector has the function of plug and play. Furthermore, because of the special pin define of the USB connector (Vcc, D−, D+, GND), an electronic device arranged the USB connector can use the USB connector to transmit power directly, it is very convenient.
The standard USB connector now in the market can provide 5V/500 mA output (which is power 2.5 W), it is enough to satisfy most electronic devices, such as mobile phone, human machine interface (HMI), 2.5-inch hard disk drive (HDD) to charge or to work. Accordingly, users can charge these electronic devices through a computer and a USB type cable, and users do not need to bring an additional charger.
Actually, the standard USB connector can provide outputted power higher than 2.5 W. However, the USB connector has the function of plug and play mentioned above, and user is used to pull out a USB device from the USB connector during usage, if the USB connector provides outputted power higher than 2.5 W without any detection means, it may cause the USB device, the USB connector or the electronic device arranged the USB connector to be burned while the USB connector is pulled out.